Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touchscreen panel and a display device including the same, and more particularly to a free form touchscreen panel with a novel arrangement of wires.
Discussion of the Related Art
User interfaces (UI) enable humans (users) to interact with various types of electrical and electronic devices and easily control them as they want. Typical examples of user interfaces include keypads, keyboards, mice, on-screen displays (OSD), and remote controllers with an infrared communication capability or radio frequency (RF) communication capability. The user interface technology is continuously developing to improve user sensation and ease of operation. Recently, user interfaces have been evolving into touch UI, voice recognition UI, 3D UI, etc.
The touch UI is becoming increasingly indispensable in portable information appliances, and moreover, it is being extensively used in almost all types of home appliances. A capacitive touch sensing system can be used in a variety of applications, with its touchscreen panel structure that offers higher durability and optical clarity than a traditional resistive touch sensing system and is capable of multi-touch detection and proximity-touch detection.
Flexible displays have also become commercially viable recently. For example, a flexible display reproduces input images in an active area of a display panel where plastic OLEDs (organic light-emitting diodes) are formed. The plastic OLEDs are formed on a flexible plastic substrate. Flexible displays can come in various designs and offers benefits in portability and durability. Flexible displays are adopted in a diverse range of applications including TVs (televisions), car displays, and wearable devices, as well as mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs, by adding a touchscreen panel comprising a plurality of touch sensors.
A display with a touchscreen panel can beneficially have a free form (or unconventional shapes, or odd-shaped), rather than a traditional rectangular design. That is, the active area, where images are displayed, as well as the touchscreen panel and the display panel of the display device, should be a free form.
Since free form displays have a different shape from existing displays, the placement of many structural components of the display should also be different. For example, a free form display may require an arrangement of wires which is different from those of the existing displays.
That is, there is a need for a novel arrangement of wires that enables different wires receiving different signals to be arranged efficiently to avoid interference between the different wires. Moreover, the bezel area, in which these wires are arranged and images are not displayed, is beneficially made as small as possible to achieve a narrow bezel display device.